peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fievel's Final Battle with Captain Jenner
Back at the ship, Jenner snapped out of it and got back to the subject. "And now, which will it be? The pen? Or the plank?" he asked, pointing to the plank. "Captain Jenner, we will never join your crew!" Olivia said bravely, and Timothy gave him a fighting pose. "As you wish. Ladies first, my dear." Jenner said. Olivia turned to the crows while Timothy wiped a tear off his cheek. "Goodbye, boys." she said, patting Jim on the head. "Goodbye, Olivia." the Lost Crows said tearfully. Olivia turned to Timothy and pat his cheek. "Be brave, Timothy." she urged. "I shall strive to, Olivia!" Timothy said, trying not to cry. Then Olivia walked to Jaq, who was also wiping a tear from his eye, and gave him a hug. "Goodbye, Jaq." "Goodbye!" sobbed Jaq, as he wiped another tear off his cheek with his sleeve. One of the elephants grabbed Olivia and shoved Jaq back to the mast. "Come here! Get out of the way!" Another elephant tied Timothy, Jaq, Jim, Fat, Preacher, Straw Hat, Jeremy, and Glasses back up to the mast. "Don't give us any more trouble!" As Olivia got onto the plank, the soldiers chanted, "Go on, go on! Get it over with! Move along!" Olivia looked up in the sky and shed a tear, knowing that Fievel wouldn't be able to save her now. "Olivia, Olivia!" Jaq called. But Olivia fell off the edge of the plank. Jenner waited for a splash, but it didn't come. Jenner's smirk became confused (and we can't see it). "What?" "C…Captain, no splash." Sullivan said. "Not a sound." said Jenner, as he and his soldiers had a look. "Not a blooming ripple." one of the hippopotami said. "It's a jinx!" another hippopotamus gasped, "That's what it is." But it was actually Fievel who rescued Olivia just in time and was hiding from them, standing on an anchor. Olivia was overjoyed of seeing Fievel alive. With Dot, Fievel flew off with Olivia to the top of the mast without being noticed. "No splash." one rhinoceros said. "No sign of the wench." said another. "Did you hear a splash?" asked the elephant. "I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this." the other one said. "The ship's bewitched!" the same elephant said. The tournament crocodile turned to Jenner. "No splash, Captain." "So, you want a splash, Mr. Crocodile?" asked Jenner. Then he grabbed the crocodile by the cape, yelling, "I'LL GIVE YOU A SPLASH!" He threw the crocodile overboard, and there was a splash. "WHO'S NEXT?!" Jenner snarled. "You're next, Jenner!" hollered a voice. Jenner gasped and looked up. Fievel was on the sails. "This time you've gone too far!" he said. "It's Fievel!" Jeremy said. "Fievel's alive!" Jim said. "Fievel!" Timothy called. "And Olivia." Jaq said, as he noticed Olivia in the crow's nest. "It can't be!" Jenner gasped. "It's his blinking ghost who's talking!" Sullivan said in utter fear. Fievel got out his sword. "Say your prays, Jenner!" Jenner snarled and got out his own sword. "I assure you this ghost has blood in his veins!" Fievel flew straight at him. "I'll run him through!" Jenner tried to stab him, but he missed, and Fievel used his sword to hit him in the rear. "Oh!" Jenner felt that and turned to face Fievel. "Take that!" Jenner yelled, as he and Fievel got into a sword fight once more. Jenner kept missing Fievel every time, and Fievel defended his attacks. Jenner came out from behind Fievel and was about to use his hook when Fievel dodged, and Jenner got his hook stuck in the mast. "Curse this hook!" Jenner snarled, as he struggled to get free but no luck. Seeing his chance, Fievel used his sword to dree Timothy, Jaq, and the crows. "Come on, everybody!" As he flew off to somewhere, the crows grabbed some weapons and ran to the rope ladder. "Hurry, Jaq! Hurry!" Timothy called, as Jaq picked up a cannon ball and put it in his stuffed toy fish for some reason. He grabbed the toy fish by the fin and tried to run, but he fell flat on his rear end due to the weight in the toy fish. "Don't stand there, you bilge rats! Get those scurvy brats!" Jenner ordered. His soldiers went after Timothy, Jaq, and the crows. Jaq got his foot caught in one of the ropes and saw the soldiers gaining on him, sweating with anxiety. But, using his umbrella, Timothy, who was also sweating with anxiety, took him to safety on the crow's nest. Jenner used his sword to escape the mast only to lose his balance onto the plank and almost fell in Dragon's mouth. But Jenner got back on. Dragon splashed the water with his paw, looking disappointed. Fievel flew in, blocked Jenner's attack, pulled his hat down over his head, cut around the lid, cut and grabbed his feather, and flew off. Jenner had to pull off his now ruined hat. "This is no mere mouse!" Jenner said, "'Tis some fiend fighting me. A flying devil!" Fievel smirked as he landed on the sail and used his sword to destroy Jenner's feather. Sullivan, with some bags and a chest, got into a rowing boat and tried to escape. In the crow's nest, Timothy and the Lost Crows got ready to attack as the soldiers were still climbing up the ladder. "Hold your fire," Timothy said. "Steady, men. Steady. FIRE!" The crows launched their weapons, knocking each of the soldiers on the head. The rhinoceros got to the top first. "Down you blackguard!" Timothy yelled. The rhinoceros tried to cut off Timothy's head, but Timothy kept dodging, and Dot held onto his ear. "Get away from me, you slimy, little, buzzing creature!" the rhinoceros snarled. Below, Fievel and Jenner were still locked in their sword fight as they clashed their swords back and forth. Dot slipped off the rhinoceros's ear and saw what was happening. Fievel and Jenner locked their blades together as Dot flew up to Fievel and whispered in his ear. "The boys are in trouble, Fievel." Dot said. Fievel looked up and managed to duck in time before Jenner could cut off his hat. Using it as a catapult, Fievel bounced off another rope ladder and kicked Jenner. Jenner crashed into an cannon and got hit on the head. He became dazed. Seeing that his friends were in trouble, Fievel flew up and cut the rope ladder that had the soldiers on. The soldiers fell in the boat where Sullivan was. The rhinoceros was holding on the edge, but Jaq bopped him on the top of his head with his cannon ball-filled fish. The rhinoceros fell and landed in the rowing boat which landed on the sea. "Smooth move, Jaq, dog!" Glasses cheered. "Well done, fish killer!" Preacher cheered. "Hurray for fish killer!" Straw Hat said, as he patted Jaq on the back. Fievel flew around the ship. "Fly, fly, fly, you coward!" Jenner shouted, as he climbed up the rope ladder. Fievel landed on the railing of the sail. "Coward? Me?" Jenner laughed. "You wouldn't dare to fight old Jenner man to man! You'd fly away like a cowardly sparrow!" "Nobody calls Fievel a coward and lives!" Fievel said, as he held his sword up, "I'll fight you man to man with one hand behind my back." Fievel and Jenner locked blades again and put their faces together. "You mean, you won't fly?" Olivia, Timothy, Jaq, Jim, Fat, Preacher, Straw Hat, Jeremy, and Glasses watched on in horror. "No, no, Fievel! It's a trick!" Olivia cried. "I give my word, Jenner!" Fievel said. "Good! Then let's have at it!" He pushed Fievel off the railing, but Fievel grabbed on the rope and continued sword fighting with Jenner as he got back on. Jenner tried to stab him, but Fievel got onto another rope and swung to the other side, but Jenner cut it off when he got to the other side. Below, Dragon was expecting to have Jenner for his dinner. Fievel dodged most of Jenner's swings and then sword clashed again. Suddenly, Fievel lost his grip of his sword, and Jenner caught it with his hook. "Now!" Jenner snarled, as he threw it away. "Insolent youth, prepare to die!" Jenner pointed his sword at Fievel's chest. "Fly! Fly, Fievel!" Olivia pleaded, "Fly!" "No!" Fievel said, "I gave my word." As Jenner was about to finish him off, Fievel leapt up, pulled the flag over Jenner, and tied him to the mast. Jenner dropped his sword, but Fievel took it and held it in front of Jenner. "You're mine, Jenner!" The boys and Olivia cheered. Fievel tricked Jenner and won. "Cleave him to the brisket!" Jaq called, as Olivia hugged him. Jenner poked his head out from the flag and has a face of wanting for forgiveness. "You wouldn't do old Jenner in now, would you lad? I'll go away forever." he pleaded, as he shed a few tears, "I'll do anything you say!" "Well, all right, if you…" Fievel smirked, as he pointed the sword at him, "Say you're a sewer rat!" Jenner gulped "I'm a sewer rat." Jenner said quietly. "Louder!" Fievel said. "I'M A SEWER RAT!!!" Jenner hollered. "Hurray!" The children cheered and chanted, "Jenner is a sewer rat, a sewer rat, a sewer rat! Jenner is a sewer rat, a sewer rat, a sewer rat!" Dragon was enjoying it too. "All right, Jenner," Fievel said. "you're free to go. And never return!" He threw away the sword and did a rooster's crow again, unaware of Jenner trying to kill him from behind with his hook. "FIEVEL!" Olivia screamed, as she saw it. Fievel knew that would happen as he dodged Jenner's hook. Jenner lost his balance and fell. He screamed as he saw Dragon waiting and tried to run. Dragon got him in his mouth and went into the sea. The flag fell on the sea, and Jenner appeared with his head under the flag, screaming and running across the water. "SULLIVAN! SULLIVAN!" Dragon got him, and Jenner ran to the end of the tail, bumped, and then ran out of Dragon's mouth. His tunic was now shown,and he was holding an alarm clock, which ringed. He threw it back in Dragon's mouth and began swimming. Dragon swallowed it and went after Jenner. "SULLIVAN!" Jenner screamed, as he lifted his legs and still swimming while Dragon tried to eat him. Jenner put his legs in Dragon's mouth. "SULLIVAN!" He screamed and kept swimming with Dragon's mouth held on by his feet. "SULLIVAN!" Then Dragon closed his mouth, and Jenner was skipping across like a rock bouncing off the sea. "SULLIVAN!" He zoomed under the soldiers' rowing boat followed by Dragon. "Captain!" Sullivan gasped, as they chased them to the distance, "Captain! Captain!" After Fievel sent Jenner being chased away by Dragon, Timothy, Jaq, and the Lost Crows took over the ship as they climbed down the rope ladder and cheered. Fievel emerged, wearing Jenner's cloak and pendant. "HOORAY!" the boys cheered. "HOORAY FOR CAPTAIN FIEVEL!" Fievel said in a commanding voice, "All right, you swabs! Aloft with ya! We're casting off!" The boys saluted and ran to do their part. "Heave those halyards!" Fievel yelled, as Olivia walked up to him. "But, Fievel, oh, that is… Captain Fievel," she said, as she took a small bow. "At your service, madam!" Fievel said, as he took off his hat and bowed to her. "Could you tell me, sir, where we're sailing?" asked Olivia. "To London, madam." Fievel smiled, as he put the hat back on and walked to the steering wheel. "Oh, Fievel!" Olivia said dreamily. Then she called, "Jaq! Timothy! We're going home!" "All right!" Timothy cheered. "Man the capstan!" Fievel ordered, "Hoist anchor!" The Lost Crows pulled up the anchor from the sea. "Pixie dust!" Fievel called to Dot. "Aye, aye, captain!" Dot said. Then she spread the whole ship with pixie dust, turning it gold. Then, when she was finished, the ship lifted in the air, leaving Neverland and back to London. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26